Only the Beginning
by LittleScrewUp
Summary: (AU)Haley, One of Tyler's "Buddies" Comes to Mystic Falls Carrying Big secrets. Caroline is bugged by this and decides to snoop around, She hears a conversation Haley and Tyler have. Caroline is upset and is in tears making her cry into some stranger's arms, She Later then wakes up in her bedroom. Immediately she assumes it was all just a bad dream, But it wasn't..
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well, Hello there Beauty :D Alright, So I read a couple of Klaroline stories and thought they were just going way to fast..So this one is going to go a bit slower but still have those amazing moments. So don't be scared of me not putting any super sexy moments xD Sorry, But I just have a feeling that Klaus and Caroline have that feel to them.. Anyway on with the story

* * *

Chapter One

Only The Beginning

I smiled slightly at Tyler, But something seemed to be bugging my skin about Haley. Maybe what Klaus said was true, but then again Klaus lies and manipulates people. I noticed as Haley's eyes gazed onto Tyler, I could tell he felt pressure of us being in the same room like there was something to hide. Walking up to him I planted a firm kiss on his lips and waved bye as I left the room.. I waited until I was a distance away from them, and used my hearing skills to find out what was really going on.

"Tyler..Why are you still with Blondie?" Haley asked I could hear her slouch on the couch.

"Haley don't make a big deal out of nothing." He replied back and then I heard him too slouch on the couch.

"You should just break up with her already, Don't you just want more?" Haley answered back in a flirty tone.

"One time doesn't mean anything, I love Caroline!" He shouted back making Haley jump away from him.

"This isn't about your love for Caroline is it?" Haley responded jumping up from the couch.

"No.. I really do love her!" He insisted jumping from the couch too.

"You just don't wanna look the the horrible cheater.. Typical Tyler..." Her voice shuttered down my spine like a bunch of glass breaking.

"Come, here Tyler.." Her voice whispered, Suddenly I heard a quick flash of foot-steps and the sound of lips colliding.

Tears filed my eyes as I tried to zone out the noises, but it wasn't working.. My vision became blurry and I turned around not being able to see anything. I ran into a pair of strong arms, I didn't stop or a second to think who it was, I just let it flow out of me. I don't know why, but the way the arms held me they felt protecting and trustful. Finally, I found the dignity to zone out everyone and everything expect the pair of arms holding me tightly. Until, everything faded into darkness..

* * *

I woke up, In my bed had it all just been a dream. I pondered for awhile, Until I finally decided it was. I dragged myself out of bed and headed into the shower, Fully dressed I decided to cook up a meal for me and my mother. It was done, but she didn't come when I called her name.. I opened the door to her bedroom, she was still laying in the bed. I smiled softly and closed the door silently, I needed to go see Tyler as soon as possible. I'm not going to tell him the dream though, that would obviously crazy! Or was it real? Or not? I questioned myself paranoid to death, In a flash I found myself before Tyler's door I held my hand to knock on the door, Klaus opened the door and looked a me like there was something to feel sympathy for.

"Move, Klaus" I demanded while pushing inwards.

"Your, Back after what he did?" He asked looking confused, but moved aside.

"What are you talking about?" I replied back, twirling around.

"Remember Yester-" His words faded out faintly, as he looked at me.

"Remember, What?" I tried to ask him, but he flashed away.

"Okay, Whatever.." I told myself, walking into the house farther.

Something was edging it's way into my brain.. "Remember Yester-" his words flowing and graceful, Had he been talking about Yesterday? Was it him who she ran into the arms of? Did she cry to him? Was Yesterday not a dream? Thoughts flew threw her head, as she heard hitting against the wall. She walked into a room and saw the liar, betrayer, cheater before her own eyes Tyler, and that werewolf bitch MAKING OUT! Tyler's eyes lifted to see tears of anger falling from a beautiful yet wonderful face. He watched as she flashed away still leaving tears on the floor, He stepped back from Haley and took a moment to realize what had happen, He had lost Caroline forever, There was no way she would every have a bone in her body that would wanna forgive him.

"Caught in the act, Mate?" Klaus asked Tyler clapping his hands.

"Shut up KLAUS!" Tyler shouted angry at himself for falling for Haley's trick again.

"Dammit, Dammit , Dammit!" Tyler yelled madly punching a whole in the wall.

"Your fault, Mate. I didn't sire you to cheat on Caroline, For the most part I would have sired you to never hurt her." Klaus answered back at Tyler's previous shouting.

"I need to go talk to her." Tyler said to himself pulling his jacket on, with the keys in his hands. Noticing, that Klaus was already gone he knew he was fucked.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

If you liked it Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow :D

Next Chapter Coming Really Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Well, Hello Beautiful!

Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews! I was so flattered by your reviews, I decided to make two chapters in one day! Woot woot P:

Anyways on with the story women!

* * *

Chapter 2

A Drink and A Fake Text

"Give me one.." I asked face red and puffy.

"Me one too." Klaus asked taking one seat away from me.

"Mind if I join you, love?" He asked looking down at the glass in front of him.

"It doesn't make a difference.." I moped watching as he scooted next to me with his glass.

"Caroline, Yesterday." Klaus started off looking up at my face then back as his glass.

"It was me..That you cried too." He swiftly took a sip from the alcohol.

"Well, I kinda figured that." I answered.. Finally I had the dignity to look at him.

Klaus and I awkwardly talked for awhile, Until my phone vibrated and I looked at the text that stared at me. I set the phone on the table and pushed  
my hair up and looked up at Klaus..

"I have to go.." I softly smiled at him.

"It's fine I'll walk you to your car." He smirked, and I let our arms wrap around each other.

"Thanks for everything, Klaus.." I told him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Love." He answered back, grinning back at me and waved bye as I drove away.

* * *

I parked my car and wondered into the woods.. "Tyler? Tyler?" I questioned shouting.

"Caroline,..Caroline.." A sly voice whispered from the trees around me.

"BITCH!" A angry female jumped from out, and pushed me up against a tree trying to bite me.

"Haley! Haley get off me!" I yelled trying to push the strong body off me.

"Let me have Tyler then!" She shouted backing away from me.

"Girls, Girls that's enough fighting for now." Klaus smiled coming out from the trees letting his hybrids surround Haley.

"Klaus don't hurt her.." I asked, regretting every second of it.. No I didn't regret it she must be fucking amazing for Tyler to like..Never mind love her.

"Alright, As you wish Love.." He replied stubbornly, as he clapped once they scattered away.

"Caro-Carol-Caroline..Why would you save me?" Haley spoke tears falling from her eyes..

"I-I tried to kill you!" She stuttered confused, angry and upset.

"I'm not self-fish, I'm not one for revenge either." I told her struggling face.

"You're basically the only thing Tyler has left.. He lost me." I replied to more tears falling from her silent face.

"Go back to Tyler.." I demanded.. looking thankfully at Klaus.

* * *

"You're lucky Caroline, Let you get away I would have killed you in a heart beat!" He shouted at her running away crying.

"I don't suppose you want me to kill Tyler.." Klaus spoke walking up to me.

"No.., I'm fine.." I answered back to him, I flashed closer raising my hand to his face.. Only to be stopped by his grip.

"Now,.. Why would you want to do that?" He asked pulling us closer.

"Because you didn't let me know..It was you from yesterday." I looked up at him he no longer had a bright smile on his face, but a look of hurt.

"I would have done it at "The Grill" but we were in public." I unwrapped his hand from my wrist,.. I started walking away, until he flashed in-front of  
me.

"I should have told you..But you probably wouldn't have believed me." He looked at me with a serious yet stunning look on his face.

"I was unsure about the way you would react.." He spoke and moved closer to me..

"What was your reason for the kiss on the cheek?" He asked smirking.

"It was simply a kiss, because you actually got my mind of that cheater!" I shouted angry yet embarrassed, then he brushed by me and flashed away.

I looked down at the ground a picture lay there, I gripped it and smiled. This definitely fell out of his pocked by accident, I smiled down at the picture of Him next to me, It was a gorgeous drawing..I'm going to put this in the box under my bed.

* * *

Thanks to you all & I have to admit I did reread my chapter and I actually did find it kinda amusing how Caroline ran into Klaus's arms!  
Tell me If you liked this chapter if not I'll write a different chapter, Until then :D

Love,

Lana Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Oh, Golly.. Your Gorgeous! Alrighty, I just wanted to express my anger in this Authors Note.. I just want to burst out flames for Tyler throwing the bottle by Caroline! Also,.. Just a question did she tell Tyler I agreed to go on a date with him? Which,..I guess is leading up to 4x07 shes at Miss Mystic Falls! Yay, I'm so excited cannot wait,... Goodness I wish it would air on Thanksgiving! But Unfortunately it is a time to spend with family or friends (: Also, Thanks for the reviews every time I read them I smile! Yes, I will start this Chapter.. Now!

* * *

Chapter 3

One REAL Apology and A Girls Night

I pushed the door open to my bedroom, and fell on the bed backwards. Finally all the drama for tonight was over, I felt so free from everyone.. Until, my phone vibrated and I dreaded picking it up, now the drama starts again. I looked down at the text, I was actually happy to receive this text it was from Bonnie. She wants to go over Elena's and have a Girls Only Night, I've just been dying to have another one! I jumped up with more energy and packed a bag of stuff I would need.. I silently went into the kitchen and took snacks. I opened the door only to be face to face with Tyler, Oh goodness what I would give to smack him right now..But something inside me stopped myself from doing it.

"Caroline." Tyler started with a look of sadness.

"Move, I'm going to Elena's!" I shouted furious and flashed by him, to my car.

"Wait, Caroline.. I'm Sorry." He blurted out as I backed up.

"I know, You're a sorry ass cheater!" I shouted sticking my middle finger up at him and I drove away in silence.

I arrived at Elena's house and knocked sweetly. Hopefully Bonnie hadn't waited for me to arrive, I guess she hadn't by Elena's smile on her face.

"What are you waiting for? Come in!" Elena grabbed me in for a hug and smiled.

"Sorry,..I'm late there was Tyler business." I answered slowly forgetting it was girls night.

"Is that Caroline?" Bonnie asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Were coming!" Elena replied excited taking my arm heading up the stairs.

I smiled at Bonnie as I dropped my bag on the floor, "So, what were you guys doing?" I asked curiously. "Boy drama." Elena spoke as her and Bonnie flopped back on her bed.

"So basically, Whats going on?" I flopped on the bed with them smirking, We had always said this was Girls Night but we always talked about boys. "Me and Stefan broke up.." Elena admitted, I honestly felt horrible for Elena.. Her breaking up with Stefan because of her feelings for Damon. I looked up at the ceiling blankly wanted to spill my guts out to them, I should I know I should.. Maybe, I will..

* * *

"So, Tyler cheated on you?" Bonnie questioned, surprised of course..

"Wait, Wait he told her he loved you.. Then kissed her?" Elena questioned too, surprised also.

"Exactly, My life blows.." I told them, I still had a smile plastered on my face, because of the way I acted towards Tyler.. They were even surprised at how I handled him.

"Isn't it creepy, that Klaus is trying to make a move on you?" Elena asked sitting up on her bed board.. Still obviously upset about the break up. Too, bad she has to get over it..Until, they find the cure for her! Before you ask, Yes Elena spilled the beans too.. I was actually expecting it from Bonnie..

"Well, Yes.. I guess." I answered back sitting up with Bonnie.

"Whoa.. Whoa.. Is he getting in your head?" Bonnie stretched her head out looking my way, Her straight hair falling perfectly over her shoulders.

"No..Gross..No.. I just like how sw-..." I cut my sentence off right there.. What in the hell am I thinking? Klaus is anything but sweet, Sure his drawings are nice and his accent.. But... Ewww,.. Gross, and yuck! Those are words to describe him..Wait don't let me forget a MONSTER!

"You like how hes?" Elena asked poking her head out looking at me, Her perfect hair falling over her shoulders just like Bonnie's. I knew that I was in deep shit, I couldn't escape this goodness! What was I thinking absolutely.. DUMB!

"I just like how he's.. S-S-So supporting.." Ehhh, not a bad lie I guess.. Finally after some exchanged glances they accepted the lie.

"Be careful Care.." Bonnie manged to make the words come out of her mouth.

"He's a manipulating Jerk.." Elena whispered clenching her fists, But suddenly relaxes when I offered to get us Ice-Cream. I tip-toed down the stairs hoping that Jeremy was sleeping, So I wouldn't look like a total idiot.. Unfortunately, I ran into him going into the kitchen, We made eye contact as I opened the freezer.

* * *

"Uhmm.. Hows Bonnie?" He asked shaky, and nervous.

"I really don't know,.. You should ask her yourself." I spoke in a swift tone, grabbing the bowls and Ice-Cream.

"Your actually, Right Caroline.." He smiled softly, Grabbing a bowl for himself. I had to glance up at him.. Wondering why he was smiling.

"Just, So you know it's boys night too.." Jeremy smirked knowing that, He could easily get the Vampire Brothers to translate.. Ugh,.. I hadn't known that they were here.. If I had I definitely wouldn't have spilled about Klaus and Tyler. I put some Ice-Cream in the spoon and launched it right at his face, Only for him to lick it off his lips smirking.

* * *

Anyways, Thanks working on another chapter! So hurrah for me!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, I know I haven't updated in awhile . Can you forgive me? I'm sorry, I went to a mental hospital for four months. You can punch me or whatever, you want... But I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I love you guys for not unfollowing or favoriting.**_ _**Anyways, on to the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Boys Night **_

"Hey, guys I got some ice-cream." Jeremy smiled slightly, looking at the two brothers and hybrid.

"So, anything new from the girls room?" He asked after handing each of them ice-cream.

"Yeah, they know we're listening because of someone." Damon answered glaring straight into Jeremy's eyes.

"Hmmm, I see." He replied taking a seat on his bed next to Damon.

"Why are both of you even here? She's flocking towards Damon right now." Jeremy questioned, looking at Damon and then at Stefan.

"Shhh, they're saying something." Stefan muttered using his super hearing or whatever to overhear their conversation.

* * *

"Soo, quick question.." I trailed off looking over to Elena and Bonnie.

"Go ahead, this is a night to get things off our chest. Even if the guys are listening." Elena murmured annoyed that Jeremy had invited them.

"Would be bad if I had feelings for Klaus?" I requested, Bonnie and Elena knew what I was thinking.

"He killed a lot of people! He killed my aunt he even tried to kill you!" They insisted angrily, looking like I was a disgrace.

"Did you forget about "The RIPPER"? Or how about when Damon killed people. What about when you killed someone?" I replied shaking in anger.

"It doesn't count." Elena grumbled quietly.

"It sure as hell does, Look I'm tired let's just go to sleep." I snarled at her before calming down and swiftly changed the subject.

"Don't think you can just brush this off, by changing the subject." She sneered, Bonnie looking confused at whose side to take.

"Why do you think, it's okay when you kill people it's okay, but when it's someone you don't like it's not?" I requested, as she sighed in frustration.

"Maybe, it's time for you to leave." She stated pointing towards the door.

"Maybe, it is." I muttered grabbing my stuff and snacks, while I stalked out of her house.

"Is it really that bad that I have feelings for Klaus?" I seriously asked myself.

* * *

I once again dropped backwards on my bed as I huff in anger. Damon's killed plenty of people and she forgives him just like that, but when it's someone outside of our group it's not okay. God Damn, I'm acting bipolar one minute I'm saying he's a monster then the next I'm saying I have feelings for him. My thinking was suddenly interrupted by a creek down the hall, weird didn't think I invited anyone over today cause I was expecting to stay a Elena's house. I walked down the hall to come face to face with Klaus.

"Hello, love." He greeted me slightly grinning.

"Uhh, Hi?" I wondered, trying to keep the butterflies in my stomach to calm down.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He replied sternly looking at my bag of packed clothes scattered on my bed.

"Yeah, things didn't go well at Elena's." I answered looking back into my room.

"What happened?" He murmured, staring into my eyes.

"I..Well..Umm.." Trailing off I had to know how I feel about him.

So, that's when it happened. Caroline pulled Klaus into a kiss their lips brushing softly.

* * *

_**Look I know I would take it slow, but I needed a kiss like fast. I love Klaroline, I've given up on watching the rest of "The Vampire Diaries" I just think the plot is boring. Next chapter will be a little longer, Thank you for reading. (: **_


End file.
